villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyanna of the Tower
Tyanna, also known as Tyanna of Pentos or Tyanna of the Tower, is an historical character of the world of Ice and Fire. She was a Pentoshi woman best known to be King Maegor I Targaryen's third wife. History They say Tyanna was daughter of a Pentoshi magister who began as a tavern dancer and rose up to become a courtesan. She was the most feared of King Maegor's brides. She's also rumored to dabble in sorcery and alchemy. Tyanna met Maegor in Pentos, during his exile. She was also rumored to be the paramour of Alys Harroway, Maegor's second wife. Westeros was ruled by King Aenys I Targaryen, who was the son and heir of King Aegon I the Conqueror and his sister-wife Queen Rhaenys. Maegor instead was the son of Queen Visenya, who was Aegon's older sister as well as wife. Maegor's marriage with Alys had angered the Faith of the Seven, so Aenys I exiled his brother to calm the High Septon and allowed the Faith to put Septon Murmison in place of Maegor as Hand of the King. In 42 AC, Aenys died under mysterious circumstances and his mother, Dowager Queen Visenya, had Maegor returning from Pentos, wanting him to be the king instead of Aenys's son. Maegor returned to Westeros to claim the Iron Throne, usurping it from Prince Aegon, the rightful heir. After Maegor was crowned king, his rule was challenged by the Faith with a trial of seven. Maegor defeated all his oppnents but was grievously wounded. Queen Alys arrived from Pentos with Tyanna 20 days later. The Dowager Queen, Visenya Targaryen, met Tyanna and gave the king over to her care alone, troubling Maegor's supporters. Tyanna took care of Maegor's comatose body and on the 30th day of his coma he miraculously awoke, leading to rumors of sorcery and alchemy. Tyanna marries King Maegor in 42 AC. As a Targaryen, Maegor has the right to have more than a wife, a thing that always angered the Faith, along with the Targaryen's tradition of incest to keep their line pure. The Dowager Queen Visenya died in 44 AC. Because Aegon I's favorite wife was the beautiful Rhaenys, many still think she was the one who killed Rhaenys's son, Aenys I. In the confusion after her death, King Aenys I's widow, Queen Alyssa Velaryon, fled from Dragonstone with 2 of her children, Jaehaerys, and Alysanne. She took with her one of the two ancestral Valyrian longswords, Dark Sister, while Maegor had the other sword named Blackfyre, who belonged to Aegon the Conqueror. However, one of Alyssa's children, 15 years old Prince Viserys, was in King's Landing serving as Maegor's squire and because of Alyssa's escape, Maegor had Viserys tortured for 9 days of questioning before dying from it. Tyanna of the Towers personally tortured and killed him in terrifying ways for Maegor, possibly with magic. After that, they left Viserys's body on the courtyard of the Red Keep in the hope that Alyssa would return to reclaim his body, which never happened. Tyanna served as mistress of whisperers in her husband's small council and was dubbed "the king's raven". In 44 AC, Queen Alys gave birth to a deformed monstrosity. Queen Tyanna convinced Maegor that it was due to Alys having secrets affairs. This led to the extinction of House Harroway: Maegor executes his wife Alys, as well as her father Lucas Harroway, Lord of Harrenhal and Maegor's Hand. He also killed Alys's bedmaids, Grand Maester Desmond—who had assisted with the birth—and every single member of House Harroway, ending the family. In 47 AC, Queen Jeyne Westerling, Maegor's 6th forced wife, was with child, but three moons before the child was due her labor began, and from her womb came a stillborn monster. She did not survive the child for long. Alys was not the only wife of Maegor who gave birth to monsters: Queen Elinor Costayne, Maegor's 4th wife (by forced marriage), gave birth to a stillborn abomination said to have been born eyeless and with small wings. Queen Rhaena Targaryen—who was also forced to marry her uncle Maegor, after Tyanna had found her hideout since Maegor killed Rhaena brother-husband Aegon in 43 AC—has no mention of giving birth to any child or monster at all. Both Elinor and Rhaena survived Maegor's wrath. Rhaena fled on her dragon Dreamfyre to her younger brother, Prince Jaehaerys I, who was claiming the Iron Throne against his tyrant uncle. Elinor's details of survival are unknown. Tyanna would not bare Maegor any children. Eventually, she confessed her responsibility for the abominations that were born from Maegor's seed, claiming that she had poisoned her husband's other brides so that their children would be born deformed. She was killed by Maegor's own hand in 48 AC for this, her heart cut with his sword Blackfyre and thrown to his dogs. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Mongers Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Right-Hand Category:Femme Fatale Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Spouses Category:Wealthy Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Saboteurs Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Enforcer Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Vs. Evil